


[Podfic] Open Your Eyes

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring Sherlock, Coma dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, English Accent, Fake Marriage, False Memories, Friends to Lovers, Keepjohnlockalive Competition, Loving John, M/M, Pining John, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud, Winning Entry, dreams vs reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you could have had until you lose it.





	[Podfic] Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneCumberbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838530) by [AnneCumberbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch). 

> Lots and lots to celebrate today!
> 
> May I present to you the winning entry of the recent challenge initiated by sherlocksmolmes on Tumblr #keepjohnlockalive.
> 
> A lovely story by AnneCumberbatch centred around a very confused John and his innermost hopes and desires.
> 
> Also, it's Pat Precieux's birthday. Happy Birthday, darling - please accept this wee offering as a birthday gift!
> 
> And finally, not so much a celebration as an announcement - for the first time in over four years, I have nothing ready to post next week! I'm going to take a week off prep in order to fulfil RL commitments, then I'll start editing the hours and HOURS of recordings that I have waiting. As you may know, I dont like to start posting work that isn't complete, so I don't know exactly when I'll have something for you but please be patient with me for the next three or four weeks!
> 
> Until I see you again, love and hugs,  
Podders x
> 
> Music: Capturing My Heart by David Tobin, Jeff Meegan and Jason Pedder


End file.
